Prussia's awesomely late birthday 2011
by UnhelpfulPanda
Summary: sorry its late, but here it is! a whole week late...but still here...gah, I'm sorry


I am so sorry, I can't believe myself! a whole week late!

Prussia's birthday was January 18th

well, its Prussia, and Prussia is awesomely late (has that on copy and paste lol)

Prussia's birthday was January 18th, so its a week late. *flails*

* * *

Prussia sat up in bed with a long, drawn out yawn. He glanced over at Canada, sleeping like an angel beside him. For a moment, Prussia just sat and admired his lover. Canada's wavy locks fell over his face, and his curl fell limp to the side as if it was sleeping along with Canada. Canada's bare chest rose and fell with every breath he took. His arm had been draped around Prussia, and was now sprawled above his head. If you were close enough, like Prussia usually was, you could see little freckles that were practically microscopic.

"Hey, Mattie. Wake up," Prussia whispered. Canada groaned, rolling over and bringing his knees into his chest. "Mattie. C'mon, babe, wake up," He coaxed. Canada whimpered, dragging his pillow over his face. Prussia blinked, waiting a second.

Canada sat up, the pillow falling off his face, with a loud gasp. "Gil, I couldn't breathe!" He scolded. Prussia held up his hands in defense.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You did that yourself!" He accused. Canada fell back into bed with a moan.

"I stayed up all night wrapping your birthday present..." He huffed. Prussia leaned over the blonde, his crimson eyes shining bright. His iron cross dangled just above Canada's face.

"Really?" He squealed. Canada chuckled and nodded. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Prussia hugged Canada tightly, rolling over with the blonde so they both fell out of bed. "I love you, you awesome hunk of sexiness and maple syrup!" Prussia chirped. Canada rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." The two ran downstairs (or, rather, Prussia dragged Canada downstairs against the Canadian's will) and into the kitchen. A present sat atop the table. Canada went into the kitchen to cook while Prussia unwrapped his present.

"Huh? What's this?" Prussia asked, pulling out a framed picture. For a moment, he stared at it. His sight went blurry and his nose started to run. He sniffled, wiping at his nose and blinking to try and get the tears out of his eyes.

"I found it while cleaning Austria's attic with Lizzy," Canada explained quietly.

"I-I don't even remember them having a camera then. How...?" Prussia's legs felt heavy, and he dropped into a kitchen chair. "I remember when we were young, we used to swordplay. I would always win, but this one time, he beat me. I was so proud, I took him out for ice cream," Prussia recalled, smiling through his tears. Canada looked worried.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry," He whispered, hugging Prussia's arm. Prussia shook his head, kissing the Canadian's forehead.

"No, I like it, Mattie. I just miss Holy Rome a lot. Damn, its so unawesome for me to cry like this!" Prussia chuckled, wiping at his tears. Canada smiled, resting his head on Prussia's shoulder.

"Its alright to cry in front of me, Gillie," He reassured gently. Prussia set the picture down on the coffee table.

"Okay, now that THAT is over, Awesomeness can awesomely do something awesome for my awesome birthday!...which will be awesome in all its awesomeness!...with a side of awesome!...and a cherry of awesomeness on top!...and-"

"Alright, that's enough of that!" Canada broke in. "What do you want to do?" He sighed. Prussia thought hard.

"I think we should grab Franny, Switzerland (because Franny will drag him along) Tonio, Feli...Lovi (Tonio will bring him anyways)...Artie, West (if I have to), and Mexico and Awesome Jr. (if you want them to come)," Prussia named off.

"...if you mean Alfred by 'Awesome Jr.', then I'm scarred. Besides, what do you possibly want to do with all of those people?"

* * *

"This is stupid," Canada stated.

"Of course, THEY want to do it," Romano huffed, glaring at France, Prussia, Spain, Feliciano, Mexico, and America.

"I can't believe how childish they are!" England cried. Switzerland shook his head.

"Honestly, the others I can understand, but France?" He sighed, annoyed. Germany looked nervous as he watched Italy.

"He's going to get himself hurt," He mumbled. The others cast the usually-stoic blonde irritated looks.

"Do you really think they'd bring kids in to pet animals that can endanger people?" Canada asked. Germany looked right at Canada.

"You don't know Feli." Romano was rubbing his temples with his index fingers.

"The Potato is right. Feli can do the stupidest things. He trips on air and gets beat up by those training dummies!" Romano cried.

"Mew?" Swissy jumped on Switzerland's head and ran over to the petting zoo fence, meowing at one of the cats in there. The cat hissed at her, and she hissed back.

"Swissy, what the hell?" Switzerland cried.

"You know, she looks quite similar to that cat," England pointed out.

"Yeah, one of the cats in Swissy's same litter went to a petting zoo," Switzerland explained, going over and grabbing the kitten.

"Waaa! Save me, Luddy!" Italy shrieked, running around with a chicken on his head. The chicken rested contently, eying Italy's curl apprehensively. Germany rushed over to help him.

"Peep!" Canada looked over to his shoulder.

"Gilbird, what-?" He started. Gilbird glared daggers at Prussia petting a chicken. "You're jealous, eh?" Canada chuckled.

"Peep peep!" Gilbird replied, flapping his wings in indignation. Canada laughed.

"Artie, look!" America held up a scruffy white cat with light brown splotches. "He's got fuzzy eyebrows like you, Artie!" America laughed. Both England and the cat's eyebrow twitched. The cat yowled and smacked America in the face a few times until America let him go. "W-wait, Iggicat!" America cried, running after the poor cat.

"It...did kind of look like you, Arthur," Romano nodded, patting Italy on the head while the Italian whimpered about scary chickens. Italy suddenly eyed Gilbird staring at him intensely.

"Waaa! Save me!" Italy squealed, hugging Germany tightly. Germany rolled his eyes. Romano looked over at Spain, noticing the Spaniard was sitting by a goat, talking to him in Spanish about tomatoes. Romano sighed deeply.

"Hey, where's Mexico? Romano suddenly inquired. Canada smacked a hand to his forehead and pointed to the Mexican, arguing with an employee.

"What are you doing to this poor bunny? Can't you see the cats are mean to it?"

"Don't tell me how to do my job!"

"Do you even know how?" Spain dragged the angry boy away from the equally as angry employee.

* * *

"Ve~, that was fun!" Italy chirped, rocking around on Germany's lap and shoveling pasta into his mouth. Germany sighed loudly and bit into his wurst.

"Keep that damn thing away from me, bastard," Romano growled, glaring at Germany's food and angrily biting into a tomato. Spain's tomato. Spain bit into the other side and chuckled at Romano's blush. Romano jerked the tomato away.

"You guys are such party-poopers, though!" America whined, munching on his hamburger. England rolled his eyes and nibbled a french fry.

"Not at all. The five of us are just mature. Unlike you gits," England stated.

"Ah, but mon cherie, y-ack!" France rubbed his ribs and pouted at Switzerland. The Swiss boy just glared back. "Je suis desole," France murmured, taking a bite of his food.

"Don't flirt with other men. You have me," Switzerland huffed, chewing angrily on some cheese.

"You could have tried to have fun!" Mexico whined, poking both Romano and Canada. Canada's eyebrow twitched. Romano started to growl. Spain sat Mexico on his other side, and Romano went back to eating his tomato. Canada went back to eating his maple ice cream. Prussia was stealing Canada's ice cream, conversing with Italy (inhaling his second plate of pasta).

* * *

"We should go to this!" Prussia suddenly slammed an advertisement for a self-strip club.

"What the hell?" Romano asked. Prussia sighed, standing up on the table and taking on an informational expression.

"Self-strip clubs promote anti-cheating by taking your partner and teaching them how to be a sexy stripper (and pole dancing is an additional $20) to strip for you whenever the need arises," Prussia recited.

"Uh..."

"Well..."

"You see..."

"Um, I..."

"Ehehe..."

"I already know how," England blushed.

"So do I," Switzerland added.

"Yeah, I do too," Romano nodded.

"Ve...I do too. Aren't I good, Luddy?" Italy asked Germany. Germany's face went red.

"I've known since my colony days. Right, Papa?" Canada asked. England and Prussia breathed fire.

"WHAT?"

"I didn't know you were a stripper," Prussia pouted at Canada.

"I'm not _A_ stripper, I can strip. And pole dance. And lap dance. And-!" Prussia hoisted the blonde over his shoulder.

"See you guys later!" He called.

"MAAAAAAPLLLLLE!"

* * *

Prussia laid down in bed with a small, quiet yawn. He turned over onto his side and watched Canada in awe. After making the Canadian pay dearly for bragging, Canada had fallen into unconscious sleep. He would definitely be sleeping in late tomorrow.

For a moment, Prussia just sat and admired his lover. Then he took Canada's arm gently and draped it over himself as if it was a blanket, and gently kissed the blonde's microscopic freckles.

* * *

As the albino drifted off to sleep, the form of a young boy appeared at the end of their bed. He stared at the couple for a bit, then closed his eyes in longing and went downstairs. He knelt in front of the coffee table, studying the picture of Prussia and Holy Rome sitting on a bench, laughing and eating ice cream.

The boy turned to his next favorite picture. Though it had been centuries since his death, Chibitalia still remained in his memories. He ran his translucent fingers over the image of the love of his life, the only thing he left behind when he went off to his last war. The one who had not ever been a girl, but he had been so convinced was.

Holy Rome sighed softly and laid down on the couch, where he awaited morning as per usual.

* * *

I'm hoping the awesomeness and HRE sad part made up for the late-ness...

okay, in my headcanon that isn't Germany=HRE, HRE lives as a ghost with Prussia and occasionally goes to visit Italy. Italy doen't know that, btw. and Prussia doesn't either. So when Prussia moved in with Germany, HRE followed. And when Prussia moved in with his boyfriend (Canada) HRE followed. idk, am I stupid for that?


End file.
